levynlightfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Eccenux
Welcome Hi, welcome to LevynLight Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Title page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Xick (Talk) 05:49, August 13, 2010 If you're looking to help out with other pages here are some good places to start: *Bored *LevynLight Wiki:Community Portal Thanks for helping with the organization of the Wiki. If you have any ideas/thoughts/suggestions for how to theme the Achievement Badges so they are less generic and more Levynlight I'd love to hear them. I'm planning on rolling out a new set of badges for editing the pages in the Character Category for when the devs add the Enemy Classes. I don't know if non Admins can see the page so please let me know. Your Energy Bow comment is dead on, the art doesn't seem to match the upgrades, there has been some grumbling on the Forums that this is especially bad with the Equipment crafted from the The Bone Saw (Equipment). Keep up the good work, -Xick 07:11, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Traits If you look at Traits] there is a summary table of all the Traits. I personally hate this table as it creates massive amount of work for what I see as no benefit. Every trait on every character page links to this table and as there are a massive number of traits this lead to a massive number of redlinks especially on the previous versions of Equipment. The Equipment page tables used to only have the trait name e.g. x% of Big Mug of Beard which you then had to click to see that it was e.g. +7 Attack. I've been editing the Equipment page to remove the names and just have the descriptions of the traits. The support table still needs to be finished being updated. So that's what should really be on Bored. If you look over at Talk:Traits you'll see that I've proposed deleting the table, which will lead to more redlinks on the Character Pages, but as the devs are going to introduce the enemy classes soon they will all need to be updated anyway. I've been fiddling with Template:Character in preparation for the massive number of changes and am hoping that people will agree to start using it. I'm also hoping that people will help out with uploading all the new images and won't screw up the file names as that's what happened at the last Massive game change. -Xick 07:44, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Editing Character Pages Please don't delete the blank parameters from the Character pages, they are left there in case the dev's make changes to characters. Certain characters may only have 1 trait now but they may have 2 in the future and you're creating more work for the editors that would have to update character pages if/when changes are made. Thanks -Xick 04:33, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Do you mean that Wikia does this when you use the rich text editor? -Xick 06:02, August 31, 2010 (UTC) K Thanks for letting me know. It's too many clicks for me, I find it far simpler to click source and then edit the template that way. Thanks for all your edits -Xick 06:10, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Badge Data. I talked to Kayla, who talked to Georgio, who confirmed that any Characters in the game that have the badge numbers where silver =10 then gold = 100 and plat =1000. All the irregular number of badge characters have silver /= 10. -Xick 06:13, August 31, 2010 (UTC) The characters that I know that have "odd" badge numbers are: *Cowbird Commando *Grumpy Bear *Lt Graves *Blackened Beast *Jorn Kindlewink *Hedge Guard *Redtail Sentry *Joyous Reaper --Xick 06:21, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Rule still applys, the other wiki has the correct stats for the goblin runt http://levynlight.wikkii.com/wiki/Goblin_Runt, this wiki is wrong. -Xick You're right, I also double checked in golem, I sent a note to Kayla hopefully she'll confirm that this is the only exception with the devs -Xick 21:17, August 31, 2010 (UTC) 2 Wikis I don't know why there is a new wiki. Did you read Talk:LevynLight_Wiki#New_Wiki? To differentiate I'm going to called this wiki wikia and the other wiki wikkii. List of the reasons that I've seen: *Cause Wikia doesn't look like the Mousehunt or Mythmonger wikis and all hitgrab games wikis should be the same *Wikia allows unregistered user to edit *Wikia's rich text or wysisyg editor is bad/annoying *Cause this one wasn't keeping up with all the changes *Wikia has advertising that is annoying. People shouldn't have to register to see the ad free wiki Even when wikkii goes live, this one isn't going anywhere. I've spoken to some of the editors of the wikkii and they've pushed back their 'live' date to october. -Xick 20:55, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Replies I replied to you on my talk page. -Xick (talk) 07:44, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Access to CSS I'm going to add your code to the css, so can test the templates on their documentation pages. However adding navigation templates to the pages seems to me to be a major change that you have not gotten any community consensus on. Please don't add them to pages before doing so. -Xick (talk) 21:42, September 2, 2010 (UTC) http://templates.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Navbox_advanced/doc might be a better way to go about navboxes. While I'm not convinced that they are a great idea they should be collapsible. -Xick (talk) 22:31, September 2, 2010 (UTC) I understand why you're doing it, but this is a wiki. Start a discussion on the Editor's Talk Page and invite some of the more active editors to comment on it before you make major changes to the site. Not only is it better that the community be behind you before you make major changes they may have input on how to improve what you're doing and help you out with all the work. -Xick (talk) 06:33, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Equipment - Support Nav. Support navigation template has been adding one more Support link to the end of the page. As an example, there is something being broken http://levynlight.wikia.com/wiki/Bardic_Chapeau see, " Obtained By: '''Random Loot from Bardic Dissident " after this Support comes at last word. Hmm, checked again, weapons, armors, potions also got this duplicate.Ali Kemal Ofluoğlu 13:36, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations You've been promoted to Administrator! Congrats, keep up the good work. -Xick (talk) 06:44, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Editing Hi Eccenux, I have a bit of spare time. I have been playing Levyn Light from the start. I just edited the Travel page for Chapter 6 a bit. If you have some simple tasks in mind let me know and I can help out a bit. Take care, Scott3 07:43, December 31, 2010 (UTC)Scott Full Sized Map I do have the full sized map of Levyn Light saved as a .png file. It is 10.6 MB and has the same resolution as the travel page in the game. I get an error message when trying to upload it to the Wiki. Scott3 09:42, January 2, 2011 (UTC)Scott Hi again, Ok, I posted the full sized map with the bottom cut off. I reduced the number of colors so the image is now only 3 MB rather than 10.6 MB. I made it by simply pasting together the map pieces that you see on the travel page. I don't know of any way to see the full map in the game. Take care, Scott3 11:04, January 4, 2011 (UTC)Scott Quest Items and Resources Some characters in LevynLight drop those resources. In the pages for those characters, where should the resources link to? The '''Equipment#XXX page or Quest Items and Resources#XXX page? ` 03:01, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Carniflower image Can you help me move Cariflower.png to [[:File:Carniflower.png|Car'n'iflower.png]]? Thanks. ` 06:57, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Energy Pages I think that Energy is getting too large and it's time for the energies to have their own equipment style pages. I've started on Template:Energy please comment and I'd appreciate any suggestions on what infomation the pages should contain and their layouts. The navigation template is also a draft, I put the table there as a place holder. -Xick (talk) 08:41, July 4, 2011 (UTC)